Love Concurs All
by leeluver117
Summary: The continuation of the story The Cherry Blossom and the Lotus: Team9,and Team7 are on a nother mission 1 year later after the last time. Lee's and Sakura's anniversary coming up. Will the mission inerupt them? or will the guy with the giant metal claw?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Masasashi Kishimoto and I own Naruto… Actually, my name is Breeanna and I don't own Naruto… please don't sue 0o.

Alright readers I challenge you to read this entire Fan fiction!!! Anyway in case you don't already know this is a Part II to another fan fiction of mine if you haven't read it already it's "The Cherry Blossom and the Lotus" So I strongly suggest that you read the first one before this one. This is my second Fan fiction **ever **so don't be mean about it. This takes place 1 year since Sakura and, Lee got stuck in the cave exactly, witch means their year anniversary is coming up… if your confused. If for example it has (me:…) that means that's what I think or did when that happened. Just so you know if it's slanted like _this _that means that it's inner Sakura, if it's like this that means it's outer Sakura. Ok, now you can read it.

_**Love Concurs All **_

**Chp1: Wake Up!**

She was so excited she couldn't wait to get to her destination. She knew HE would be there. She ran to where she ran many times ever since THAT day… (When they started going out after the last story.) She could now vaguely see her destination ahead of her. Finally the pink haired beauty was at the door. She knocked happily.

"Leeeee-kuuuuun it's Sakura! She said waiting for a response….. She knocked again………………… She started to feel a little worried. She turned the knob and looked inside. "Lee-kun?" she walked cautiously inside closing the door behind her. She headed to Lee's room. She opened the door slowly and, walked into the dark room. She flicked on the light and, saw Lee… sleeping on the floor.

_Sleeping!?!?!?! I was worried sick!!! _Her inner self exclaimed with anger.

Well he did just come back from a big mission. Sakura knelt down next to Lee.

"Leeeee-kuuuuun, wake up." She poked his arm a few times hoping that it might wake up the tired shinobi.

"Lee-kun… ugh… WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" She yelled angrily.

"Ack…! Sakura-chan…? Oh my gosh what time is it?!" Lee looked at the clock on his wall the little hand pointed to 12 and the big hand was pointing somewhere in between the 6 and, the 7. he jumped to his feet. "AHHH!!! I OVERSLEPT! I'm sooooo sorry Sakura-chan." he bowed his head respectfully, in an "apologizing" way. Sakura sighed in annoyance. Lee lifted his head up and looked at Sakura, noticing how beautiful she looked. Her red semi-dress with her white shorts, her hair was just right and her eyes seemed so lively. He suddenly went to his dresser searching for what clothes to wear for today, even though he pretty much more the same clothes almost every day, except for super special occasions like fancy dinner date with his beloved girlfriend Sakura. The pink haired Kino chi left the room to let Lee change.

She sat on the couch in Lee's living room and waited for him. She looked around and saw a little brown box and, a piece of paper.

_Go on look inside!!! _her inner self urged

But it… it wouldn't be right. I couldn't. she answered to her inner self.

Sakura looked ahead of her ignoring the tempting box, at least trying to. She looked at the box again, then quickly looked away trying to focus on anything else but the box.

A tree, a bird, a bug, a box… AHHHH!!!! Curse this damn curiosity of mine!!! She looked at the box… Slowly she moved over, now looking the opposite way of the box. She scooted over a little more and, finally took a quick peek of what secretly hid in the box.

"Ha it's…!" She suddenly got a confused, sad look on her face. "It's, empty…" She sad somewhat sadly.

_Wait… what's the problem here? _

It's just… I already got a present for him… I thought he would have… I mean only four days away!!!

_Well, at least he got the box. Most men wouldn't even have THAT. _She thought to herself. Sakura giggled happily knowing she was right.

"Sakura-chan…" A voice said from behind her she turned around and saw Lee standing in his usual green jumpsuit and, newly added chunin vest! His hair was perfectly combed, and a happy smile, teeth even shinier than normal, if that's even possible. "I'm ready to go." Lee pointed his thumb to the front door signaling that it was time to leave. Sakura got up from the couch and walked next to Lee as they walked out the door together.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Pretty good so far but it gets even better review if you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

-1Hello my name is Masasashi Kishimoto and I own Naruto… Actually, that's not my name and I don't own Naruto… please don't sue 0o.

Alright readers I challenge you to read this entire Fan fiction!!! Anyway in case you don't already know this is a Part II to another fan fiction of mine if you haven't read it already it's "The Cherry Blossom and the Lotus" So I strongly suggest that you read the first one before this one. This is my second Fan fiction **ever **so don't be mean about it. This takes place 1 year since Sakura and, Lee got stuck in the cave exactly, witch means their year anniversary is coming up… if your confused. If for example it has (me:…) that means that's what I think or did when that happened. Just so you know if it's slanted like _this _that means that it's inner Sakura, if it's like this that means it's outer Sakura. Ok, now you can read it.

**Chp2: Shopping spree!**

Lee and, Sakura walked through the huts full of flashy merchandise holding hands. They looked at opposite directions looking for something interesting (especially Lee).

I have to find a present today! Or Sakura-chan will never forgive me! Lee thought with confidence. Sakura looked closely at every display window, trying to find something that she actually liked. Suddenly something caught her eye. She stopped mindlessly looking at the item encased by the window. Lee was forced to stop with a slight jerk from him hand. He looked back and, saw Sakura looking to her right. He walked backwards and lined himself up with Sakura trying to see what she was staring at. He looked at her eyes and used his other hand to line up her eyes and what she saw. He moved his head back and looked in the same direction as Sakura and, suddenly he saw it to. It really was captivating. (me: it's worse then little kids staring at a T.V!)

"So Sakura-chan… you want that jewelrwah! " Suddenly Lee felt his arm being snagged by the fast movement that Sakura had by her great interest in the box. [Sarcastic (me: that sounds so familiar… hmmm… interest in a box…? Now where have I heard that before?) She ran to the cashier.

"Excuse me but may I please look at that jewelry box in the window!?!?" Sakura asked as politely but also as fast as she could.

"Eh what's that…? Ooooh ya wanna see the box eh? O.k." the old man cashier said in an raspy voice. He opened the door that connected to the display area and, grabbed the heart shaped box. (me: really bad pun I know) He came back and gently placed it on the table. "ugh… there ya go." Sakura grabbed it happily and stared at it for a while admiring it's beautiful gem in crested to the top of the box and the beautiful pink colors on the outside of the box. She opened the box carefully and suddenly heard a chime-like tune she shut the box and turned it around. She saw a small key shaped piece of metal sticking out the back she turned it clockwise until she couldn't turn it anymore. She opened the box again and heard the beautiful chime song ring from the box.

"Aww!! It's a beautiful song isn't it Lee-kun?" She asked in a happy voice. Lee looked at the box sadly.

"It sounds more sad to me…" he said in a serious voice. The box's beautiful pink gem began to illuminate but Sakura couldn't see it. She let it play once more then waited for the last note then closed the box carefully and, set it down on the table. The light from the gem faded away. She slammed her hands on the table.

"So how much for this box?" she demanded for the cashier to tell her.

"Ah…! I… It's 7500 yen!!!" he said fearfully. ($75.00 for you lamen)

"7500 yen?!?!?!?!?! For that little box?!?!?!?!"

"Y… Yes it's one of a kind nothing else like it!!!" he said covering his bald head with his hands looking at the floor scared.

"Damn it! I'll never have enough money!" Sakura complained. She lowered her head and lost her good posture out of sadness. "Come on Lee-kun… Let's get out of here." She said depressingly. Lee felt bad but he followed his beloved Sakura out the door and, back to where they had left off.

Sakura didn't even look at the display windows anymore, she only stared at her feet. Finally they entered one store but, still nothing. She just stared at the ground. Lee tried to interest her in something else but the box.

"Hey look Sakura-chan isn't this adorable?" Lee held up a stuffed animal toy in his hand. Sakura looked up at the plush then sadly nodded her head and, looked at the floor again. Lee looked sadly to his right and put the plush toy back where he had gotten it from. He looked back at Sakura.

"Come on Sakura-chan!!! You know I hate it when your sad like this!!!" Lee lifted her head up gently. Sakura simply looked at him with a sad frown. "Smile… For me?" Lee smiled slightly at the pink-haired beauty trying to inspire her to do the same. She looked plainly at him. Lee's smile went away. He quickly hugged her in hopes of a smile. Sakura looked straight ahead not even caring.

_Come on you little brat smile for the guy!!! He's feeling terrible because of a stupid box you wanted!!! Can't you see what your doing?!?!?!? _Sakura suddenly felt as terrible as Lee probably did.

Oh my God that's right how could I be so SELFISH!!! It WAS just an old box.

_Good, now is simply… SMILE!!!!! _She stopped Lees hug and gave him a happy smile.

"I'm sorry Lee-kun I shouldn't have been so obsessed with that stupid old box…" She said happily. Lee smiled back at her. She grabbed the stuffed plush Lee had shown her, moving it's soft limbs trying to make it dance. "Now wet's see how much this little guy cost!!!" She said happily in a cute voice. Lee was really happy knowing he cheered her up. They went to the cashier and, this time Sakura could afford the item she wanted. She carried the little plush bear home with Lee.

It was about 6:00 pm now. They walked to her doorstep together.

"Thanks Lee-kun…" she gave him a goodbye kiss. "… I had a great time with you today." Lee smiled at her.

"Me too Sakura- chan." He wanted to say something else but he couldn't think of what to say that doesn't have to do with the jewelry box. So instead he simply waved goodbye and walked away. Sakura walked into her house and closed the door behind her.

"Dinner'll be done in a sec… So… how'd your date go with that Lee-KUN of yours go?" Her mom asked nosily and, embarrassingly cooking her dinner.

"It went fine Mom." She replied annoyed. She went to her room and laid down on her bed holding the stuffed animal looking at the ceiling. She lifted the bear in the air looking at it's cute face.

It IS really cute. she finally agreed with Lee.

"SAKURA-BOZU!!! TIME FOR DINNER!!!" Her Mom yelled. (bozuyoung child in a silly way)

_How many times do I have to tell her DON'T CALL ME BOZU!!!!! _Sakura got up from her bed put the toy down and left her room for dinner.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

How sad but awfly cute!! reply if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hello my name is Masasashi Kishimoto and I own Naruto… Actually, my name is Breeanna and I don't own Naruto… please don't sue 0o.

Alright readers I challenge you to read this entire Fan fiction!!! Anyway in case you don't already know this is a Part II to another fan fiction of mine if you haven't read it already it's "The Cherry Blossom and the Lotus" So I strongly suggest that you read the first one before this one. This is my second Fan fiction **ever **so don't be mean about it. This takes place 1 year since Sakura and, Lee got stuck in the cave exactly, witch means their year anniversary is coming up… if your confused. If for example it has (me:…) that means that's what I think or did when that happened. Just so you know if it's slanted like _this _that means that it's inner Sakura, if it's like this that means it's outer Sakura. Ok, now you can read it.

**Chp3: Not another mission!!:**

Sakura woke up still tired from the previous day. She quickly took a shower, She wrapped the towel she had around her chest and, blow dried and, brushed her hair until she thought it was perfect. She dropped her towel on the sink counter, putting her clothes on one item at a time. She re-brushed her hair to make it just right. Quickly brushed her teeth and, left her house, without eating breakfast as usual. She headed out the door to Lee's house. She ran her usual route. Past the ramen shop, make a left, go to the hospital and, past the ninja school, turn left again, head straight through the forest and your there. She knocked on the door…… "Leeeee-kuuuuun it's me Sakura!" (knock, knock, knock) Sakura sighed. "Not again!" She opened the door and shut it behind. She looked around it was completely dark. "Lee-kun?" she flicked on the light and suddenly heard a loud…

"Hello Sakura-Chan!!!" Lee popped up from the kitchen table to greet her.

"Wow Lee your up on time today!!!" She said surprised in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Yup!!!!" I have my schedule clear all day today!!!" He yelled happily. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Huh who could that be?" Sakura asked casually. Lee opened the door and, looked outside He saw a Jounin standing on his front door.

"You have another mission Lee-san." the messenger said quite calmly as he handed Lee a scroll and, poofed away. Lee closed the door and looked in the scroll.

"This is a B ranked mission! Seek out the ninja who has been slaughtering the poor towns people of Kiri. He has dark hair, about 5'8, 190lbs, and has a giant metal claw on his left hand. Go today to make sure you get there before he can strike again. Your team along with another will be going on this mission." Lee read aloud.

"Not another mission!!" Sakura yelled angrily. "You just had one the day before yesterday!!!"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan… but I have to do this… I can't be selfish." Lee said in a caring voice. Those words seemed so familiar to Sakura

…I can't be selfish. She thought to herself.

"Ok Lee-kun… you go on the mission I'll be waiting for you." She said in a supportive voice. Even though she didn't want Lee to leave, she thought he might miss their anniversary. Suddenly someone knocked on the door AGAIN. Lee opened it.

"Hello?" It was the same messenger.

"Is Haruno Sakura here?" The jonin asked kinda embarrassed.

"Yes?" Lee said a bit confused.

"Um… could you please give this to her." He handed Lee another mission scroll poofing away in a purple-ish color of smoke.

"Sakura you have a mission also." Lee gave her the scroll.

**"**This is a B ranked mission! Seek out the ninja who has been slaughtering the poor towns people… Wait a sec… WE HAVE THE SAME MISSION?!?!?!?!" Sakura was both happy and confused.

_ Hell Yeah! Now that we have the same mission we can both spend our anniversary with each other!_

"Another mission with you?" Lee said remembering the last time they had a mission together.

"Sure brings back memories, eh Lee-kun?" She lightly blushed and looked away from Lee. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well I better go prepare for the mission." Lee said smoothly to stop the silence.

"Yeah me too…" She quickly turned around to open the door. "See ya soon Lee-kun!" She left Lee's house and ran back to hers.

She rushed in her house and stopped at her mom in the living room, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Mom! I…"

"… have a mission, I already know…" Her Mom interrupted finishing her daughters sentence. "… He came here first. I told him to go to Lee's house." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh… well I'm gonna go get ready…Thanks mom!" She yelled on her way to her room." She grabbed her box full of weapons. And placed it on her bed. She grabbed a few kunais and, shuriken. She went through her drawer of scrolls. "Let's see summoning scrolls, and some revive scroll just in case." She put the scrolls and, weapons in her bag. She grabbed a few healing ointments and, her bag and went out the front door. "See ya in a few days mom!" She closed the door behind her.

"Yah, yah." Her mom said finishing her breakfast.

Sakura looked at the information scroll looking at the meeting area.

"Ok the border line of Kiri. Got it!" She said excited.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Nice… anyway review if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Hello my name is Masasashi Kishimoto and I own Naruto… Actually, my name is Breeanna and I don't own Naruto… please don't sue 0o.

Alright readers I challenge you to read this entire Fan fiction!!! Anyway in case you don't already know this is a Part II to another fan fiction of mine if you haven't read it already it's "The Cherry Blossom and the Lotus" So I strongly suggest that you read the first one before this one. This is my second Fan fiction **ever **so don't be mean about it. This takes place 1 year since Sakura and, Lee got stuck in the cave exactly, witch means their year anniversary is coming up… if your confused. If for example it has (me:…) that means that's what I think or did when that happened. Just so you know if it's slanted like _this _that means that it's inner Sakura, if it's like this that means it's outer Sakura. Ok, now you can read it.

**Chp3:That's a Promise!**

**Noon At the border of Kiri… **

Sakura arrived at the border where the scroll told the teams to meet. She saw team Gai and Team Kakashi. Only of course Kakashi wasn't there yet… as usual. Finally about a hour and a half later he came to the meeting area.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG KAKASHI-SENSEI?!?!?!?!?" Naruto yelled.

"Well you see I had to walk my cat." Kakashi said rather calmly.

"Yea right you can't walk cats!!!!!" the blonde shinobi exclaimed.

Naruto doesn't even talk about the fact that Kakashi-sensei doesn't even own a cat! Sakura thought to herself.

"Anyway excusing Kakashi's tardiness we should start the mission before Katai Tsume strikes again." Gai said. (Katai Tsume is the name of the person they were hired to kill. His name literally translates to hard metal claw. Plus it just sound awesome!)

"Gai-Sensei is right we've wasted enough time waiting for Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura gave Kakashi an angry look. "and his _cat."_

"heheheheh….!" Kakashi laughed sarcastically.

"Alright by rumor he last struck in the northern area of Kiri I say we should see if Pakkun can find his scent there." Kakashi said seriously.

"Good plan sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

" But regarding how dark it is I say we sleep in for now…"

"GAH! Sensei you always do that on every mission. You get us excited about it then you tell us '_Oh! It's too dark we should sleep and rest up,_" Naruto mocked. "Don't you remember the last time we slept for the night with team Gai?"

"Of course I do," Kakashi said. "Don't remind me." He said quietly to himself staring at Lee, and Sakura. "But we are all tired, and need our rest before we even think about the embarking on the mission. We need our strength especially after that boat ride. Besides I am still tired from walking my cat before I left." Sakura slapped her forehead in grief of her sensei's weirdness.

"Fine!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright there's a hotel nearby. We'll stay there for tonight. Plus they have a bath house!" Kakashi squealed happily.

_Wow… everyone' insane… _Inner Sakura exclaimed to herself.

**Later that night:**

"I have to admit the bath house here isn't half bad." Sakura said to herself relaxing in the hot water. "Now I'm glad Kakashi-sensei suggested it now."

"Sakura-chan?" a voice said through the wooden wall separating the men's, and women's bath houses.

"Who's there?" Sakura yelled.

"It's me Lee." he said moderately calm. Sakura could feel herself blushing though there was a wall between them she felt as if he could see her.

"Oh hello Lee-kun," They both faced away from each other without even knowing.

"Do you think…?" Sakura started. "Do you think we'll finish the mission in time for… our anniversary?" Sakura had a sad look on her face. Lee could sense she was worried about whether or not they will make it on time.

"Do not worry Sakura-chan… I will find, and defeat him with plenty of time to spare. That is a promise!" Sakura knew for some reason Lee was doing the nice guy pose though no one could see him. Sakura smiled. When Lee made a promise he'd always keep it even if it'd kill him. She suddenly felt at ease with Lee's words along with the hot baths warmth.

"Thank you Lee-kun I feel much better now. I just hope it won't ruin it all for us."

"Hey Bushy Brow-san!!!" Sakura herd from the other side.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun." Lee replied

_UGH!!! THAT BAKA!!! Interrupting our private conversation like that!!!!! _Sakura thought to herself.

Oh well Sakura stepped out of the hot bath and wrapped a towel around her. She headed for her hotel room.

"Let's see room #9." She strolled down a long pathway with many doors on her right side going in ascending order. She stopped at one door that had an iron number nine on it.

"Here we go." She opened the door, and walked in. It was small but she didn't really need a lot of room. The pink haired kinoichi dressed herself for sleep, and sat down on her bed.

"I hope.. It'll all work out." Sakura said to herself under her breath. She turned off the lights, laid down, and tried to fall asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Wow pretty boring actually sorry if I bored you to death next chapter is sooooo much better! review if you like it so far


End file.
